The Death Angel Pirates
by Fire Thief
Summary: A crew with different goals. One wishes to avenge a murdered friend. Another vows to show her caretaker that she's not as useless as she thinks. And another has the goal to find One Piece. All vow to make thier dreams come true
1. The Boy with the Sword

Me: YATTA! My first One Piece fic! I'm so happy and excited!

Zoro: Aren't they the same thing?

Me: Shut up! (Points nucuer warhead at him) Sword boy meet Flower, my nuke! Make another wise-guy comment and you go BOOM!

Zoro: Whatever

Me: Do the disclaimer before you go BOOM!

Zoro: Fine (Takes out notecards and reads from them) Fire Thief doesn't own One Piece, just the characters and the plot. If she did, it'd be hell on Earth and she wouldn't let 4kids take over the show.

Me: They're evil! They took Sanji's cigarette away, changed the booze ta juice, made Ussop sound like a leprechaun on pot, and changed Zoro to Zolo!

Zoro: They did what to my name?! (Gets out swords) They're goin' down.

Me: Yay murder!

"Blah" equals talking _"Blah"_ is thinking **_"BLAH"_** is shouting **_"Blah" _**emphasis's a word (There's a difference! The shouting one is all capitals!)

The Death Angel Pirates

Chapter One: The Boy with the Sword

It was a quiet and ca…

"**_YOU BRAT! GIMME BACK THE SWORD THAT YOU STOLE!"_** well…there goes the silence. A small boy about eleven years old with long black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin was running away from an old fat bald man. The boy was holding on to a sword for dear life. He turned around, stuck out his tongue and said,

"Nya nya! Can't catch me ya old gee…OUMF!" He didn't have a chance to finish before someone tackled him.

"Aw geez Serenity! Did ja hafta tackle me so hard?" The boy asked his friend.

"You bet Keith! Now give back the sword!" the girl who tackled him demanded. She was around his age with fiery red hair that was in a braid to her hip. She had green eyes and glasses in front of them.

"No! We're too poor to have a sword and a real swordsman doesn't fight with wooden swords!" The boy, who is now identified as Keith said. Serenity smiled and then shouted,

"You idiot! You know that if you want a sword that my Daddy will lend you one of his!" She stood up, allowing Keith, who was still holding the sword, to stand up.

"I know, but I wanna sword of my own! After all, I'm gonna beat Dracule Mihawk? He's the greatest swordsman in the world Serenity! An' one day, I'm gonna beat him!" He said with pride in his voice. Serenity smiled at him and said,

Well in that case, when you do beat him, I'll be right there next ta ya!"

"Promise?" Keith asked.

"Promise!" She replied. She then slapped him upside the head. She then snatched the sword out of his hand and said,

"Yeah I'll be next ta ya, **_after_** you get enough money to buy a sword!"

"OW! Girls aren't supposed ta hit that hard!" Keith complained as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. Serenity grinned.

"Well I guess I ain't a normal girl then!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
That night…

It was around midnight and the full moon was high in the sky. Keith was sleeping in his crudely-made house on the floor when he heard people shouting,

"**_PIRATES ARE INVADING THE TOWN!"_** His eyes shot open and he sat up.

"_Serenity!"_ He thought as he got some boots on and ran outside. Only having one pair of clothes is the downside of living on your own, but it was a good thing that he was wearing that one pair of clothes to bed. He barged outside and ran to Serenity's house. Most of the shops and houses were already on fire, with people running everywhere, not knowing where to go. Keith hid in some bushes just in time to see the pirates start to kill everyone he knew and loved.

"C'mon lads! Loot all of the houses and leave no man, women or child alive!" One ordered. Keith gasped at who he saw. It was Captain Jack 'Ripper' Rasputin of the Moon Scar Pirates! He had a bounty of 2,000,000 Beli. Just by looking at him, Keith could understand why. He had a beard that went all the way to his torso with yellow teeth that sent shivers down your spine. His eyes were always bloodshot and an ominous mixture of blue and grey. From his left eyebrow to the left corner of his lips was a scar that looked like a crescent moon.

"Hey ugly! Over here!" A familiar voice said to the Captain.

"_Serenity! What the hell are you doin'?"_ Keith asked himself mentally. Serenity was about fifteen feet away from the pirate, a sword in hand.

"Look men! This town's only defense is a little girl!" He asked in a cruel voice.

"Who you callin' little! Your gonna pay for destroyin' my home and killin' my friends and family you asshole!" she shouted.

"I'd like to see that!" Ripper said as he laughed.

"**_A-A-A-A-A-A-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!"_** The girl shouted as she ran towards the pirate, the sword ready to slice n' dice. But she didn't have a chance to even get the sword dirty before the pirate Captain shot her in the chest.

"That outta shut her up." He said with his pistol still smoking and a smile on his face. Keith had had enough.

"You bastard!" He shouted as he jumped out from his hiding spot.

"Look! Another child!" Ripper taunted, his words directed to his crew, who started to laugh. Keith ignored it and went to his friend, who was barely breathing.

"Serenity, don't die! Please! You said you were gonna be there when I beat Mihawk!" He said as he put her head in his lap.

"This sword…we got it for…your birthday Keith… it's called… Oborozuki (1)…just remember... I'll…be with you Keith…I'll be…with…you…" she said before she breathed her last.

"Aw…now isn't that sad? Don't worry, you'll be joinin' her in hell!" Ripper shouted as he readied his pistol.

"_**Mikazuki no Mai! (Dance of the Crescent Moon)"**_ (2) Keith shouted as he swung the sword rapidly, making it look like he had more than one sword. Before the Captain could let the information sink in, cuts appeared on him and he started to bleed heavily.

"Augh!" He said as he held one of the wounds. Keith stopped swinging the sword, but then he felt somethin pierce into his back, through his stomach. It was one of the crewmate's swords. Keith thanked Serenity's spirit for the sword not piercing any bones. It was then that he blacked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
One month later

It had been a month since the attack and Keith was lucky to be alive. When he collapsed, the pirates took him for dead and brought their bleeding captain back to their ship. A few survivors of the town had found him not long after the pirates left. One of them was a doctor and immediately brought him to a safer place to fix him up. Only a handful of people were left of the town. And now Keith had a single goal in mind.

"I'm gonna avenge ya Serenity and for everyone one else who died. I'm gonna kill the Ripper. I'll do it even if it's the last thing that I do. I don't care about beating Mihawk now, all I care about right now is revenge" He vowed silently as he stared at the ocean with Oborozuki in his hand. He could almost see Serenity's smiling face in the horizon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Author Notes

(1) It means 'Hazy Moon' in Japanese. At least, that what the thing said...

(2) I know it's a Naruto jutsu, but I couldn't think of any names for his attacks! -.-'


	2. The 'Useless' Girl

The Death Angel Pirates

Me: Alright guys, it's time ta invade the 4kids headquarters. Let's go over the list of things that we need. Rabid foaming-at-the-mouth weasels?

Nami: Check

Me: Twenty pound jar of mayonnaise that was left out in the sun for a week?

Sanji: Luffy ate it…

Luffy: I was hungry!

Me: Nice going Luffy... Anyways, a million Pixie Stix to make my alter ego Nailah go nuts and kill everyone from 4kids with a wooden spoon?

Ussop: Check

Nailah: (Eats all of the Pixxie Stix) hehehehehehehehehehe...MURDER!!

Me: Machine Guns?

Zoro: 'The Great Captain Ussop' over here tried out one of 'em and accidentally blew all of them up…

Me: Great…

Ussop: Sorry!

Me: Anyways, all my favorite anime or manga characters who can fight?

Train Heartnet a.k.a. 'Black Cat': I'm here! (Loads his gun and shoots a can five times in the same hole.)

Ranma: Count me in! (Gets his ki ready for Mōko Takabisha)

Akane: (Readies her mallet) someone has ta make sure Ranma isn't acting like a pervert…

Inuyasha: Ready ta kick some ass… (Pulls out a transformed Tetsusaiga)

Kagome: (Readies her bow and arrows) I'm ready for some butt whooppin'

Yoh, Horohoro, Ren, and Ryu: We're in! OVERSOUL!

Yami, Yugi, Joey, Yami Bakura, Malik, Yami Marik, and Kaiba: (ready their decks) It's time to DUEL!

Me: Disclaimer time! Take it away Sanji!

Sanji: Anything for you Fire Thief, my beau-

Me: Sanji, I have a boyfriend who I love very much. (See's boyfriend and makes out with him) ;P

Sanji: Damnit…Fine, Fire Thief only owns the characters and the plot that she made up. She says, and I quote, 'I no own, you no sue!'

Me: Ok, that's everything! Now today we will do a good thing for all anime and manga! Today we shall fight…FOR FREEDOM!

Anyways…ON WITH DA FIC!!

Chapter 2: The 'Useless' Girl

A girl was walking home, a basket full of vegetables in her hand. She had mid-back length purple hair, which was normal in her village. One person even had natural multi-colored hair! But anyway, she had pale skin and blue eyes and was about nine years old. On her face was a lonely expression.

"**_HANA YOU WORTHLESS GIRL! GET THE GODDAMN VEGETABLES UNLESS YOU WANT US TA STARVE!"_** an angry voice shouted from inside a house. The girl, Hana sighed and thought,

"_At least if you starved, I'd be rid of you."_ She sighed again and ran to the house. Inside there was a single bed and a fireplace with an old hunchback lady standing over the fire.

"'Bout time you got here! Sometimes I wonder why your useless mother left you with **_me_** when she went to look for you deadbeat father at sea! Your family is nothing but a bunch of deadbeats!" The woman, Elvira complained. Hana handed her the vegetables with an expressionless face.

"You think you're bein' tough by givin' me that blank stare don't cha?" before Hana knew it, Elvira punched her in the jaw, causing her to fall to the floor. For an old lady, she could sure hit hard.

"Now go get me some rosemary you little brat!" She demanded. Hana picked her self up and ran outside as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Mommy…why did you hafta leave me with that mean lady?" She asked no one as she ran. She tripped over a root and landed face first into the ground. She pounded her fists into the ground as she sat up and said while crying.

"I miss you so much Mommy…I miss you and Daddy…Come home soon please."

_THUD_

"Huh?" Hana said. A strange fruit had landed in front of her. It was blue apple with purple and white swirls all over it. It was at that time that her stomach growled rather loudly.

"I don't care if it's poison…if it is, then I'll be free of that witch. If it isn't, then I'll have some food for the first time today." Hana said before she grabbed the fruit and took a bite. Then, everything changed; Noises became louder, she could smell things that she couldn't smell before. Then she felt something twitch behind her and she looked to see a brown and black spotted stubby tail with a black tip. Hana did the only thing that she could do: She screamed.

"**_A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-!"_** She started to run to the nearest body of water, which happened to be a lake. She looked at her reflection only to see that her human ears were replaced with brown pointed ears that were trimmed with black and at the top of her new ears were spikes of black fur. Her blue eyes were gone and they were now a golden color with slits for pupils. Her purple hair was gone too and it was now replaced with brown hair with black tips and random spots of black. She looked at her hands to see that they now looked more paw-like and they had sharp claws instead of nails. Looking down at her feet, she saw that her feet now went up, much like the back feet of a cat.

"I gotta tell Ryou 'bout this!" Hana said as she got up and ran to the man who treated her like his own child.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
With Ryou

Ryou, a man with silver hair that was always messy and blue eyes, was standing over the stove of the restaurant that he worked at as a chef, making spicy steak. He was carefully pouring the hot sauce when the back door swung open with a BANG! In shock, he tossed up the hot sauce, causing it to spill on his head. He sighed and turned around to see someone that he'd never seen before.

"Who are you little girl?" He asked as he wiped some of the hot sauce off. The girl started to cry.

"R-ryou…you don't remember me? I'm Hana!" she said while crying. His eyes widened and he asked her,

"Hana? What happened to you?" She sniffed a few times before answering with,

"I don't know! Elvira told me ta get some rosemary and I found this fruit. It kinda looked like an apple, but it was blue with white and purple swirlies. I was hungry so I ate it and I changed into this! Ryou, I'm scared!" The chef smiled and said,

"That's it? Hana, you must've ate a Devil fruit!" Hana looked at him with an expression that said, 'What's a Devil Fruit?' He explained,

"A Devil Fruit is a special kind a fruit that gives you powers! There are three types of them: Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia. A Paramecia changes your body, a Zoan makes you look like an animal, and a Logia makes you control an element and you can become it. By the looks of it, you've eaten a Zoan type, most likely a cat one. I wonder what model it is…" Hana then interrupted by saying,

"What model?" Ryou didn't say anything, but he went to one of his shelves that didn't have any cooking books on it. He took one down and opened it as he flipped a few pages around and said,

"Here it is! Apparently, the cat you look most like is a bobcat, a wild cat that's found on some islands on the Grand Line. So my guess is that the fruit you ate was the Neko-Neko no Mi: Model Bobcat. Since they're so closely related to the Lynx, I guess it could be Model Lynx." Hana smiled.

"So you mean that I'm part kitty?" She asked as her pupils grew larger and more round.

"Yeah pretty much. Maybe you should go home now." Ryou suggested. Hana's smile fell and her pupils became slits again.

"I don't wanna go back. That witch is mean ta me and hits me. I wanna stay with you Ryou! I like you much better! I could help you out in the kitchen so you can get your work done twice as fast!" the Zoan-eater suggested. Ryou smiled and said,

"I'll think about it. Right now, I gotta finish this order."

"YIPPIE! When grown-ups say things like that, that means 'yes'!" she shouted as she jumped in the air with joy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Later

"So Hana, what cha gonna do when you grow up?" Ryou asked as he got the spare bed ready for her.

"I wanna be like my Daddy and be a pirate! That way I'll show Elvira that I'm not useless, that I can do anything when I put my mind to it!" Hana responded as she began to clean her ears like a cat.

"Maybe you should learn how ta fully control your new Devil Fruit powers first. But right now, it's time for bed." Ryou said as he pulled the sheets down for the Bobcat-human hybrid. She pounced on the bed and circled around on all fours and layed down in a curled-up ball. She began to purr as she fell asleep. Ryou smiled as he walked to the door and blew out the candle on her nightstand. He looked at Hana again, and went to his room to sleep.


	3. A Dog of the Navy, or a Pirate?

The Death Angel Pirates

Me: Now does someone mind tellin' me HOW THE beep DID WE LOSE THE BATTLE AGAINST 4KIDS?!

Sanji: My lovely Fire Thief, none of us had a clue that the evil overlords had an army of bad editors! We've all been edited! My cigarette is gone and now…IT'S A FRIGGEN LOLLYPOP! (Cries in a corner)

Zoro: I can't have booze…I can get cut by a sword but I can't bleed…people are sayin' my name wrong… MY NAME IS NOT ZOLO!

Nami: My voice matches the dub…and Ussop sounds like a leprechaun on crack! (Points to tied and gagged-up Ussop)

Luffy: It's not that bad guys!

Me: Luffy, you sound like a ten year old girl with a sore throat. Have some cough drops.

Luffy: Thanks! (Eats them all)

Me: I'm not even an anime character so why'd they edit me for cryin' out loud!

Luffy: Maybe it's because you led us to attack them, making you be our leader. Thus, you would also be edited.

Everyone: o.O

Me: Holy…

Zoro: …beeping…

Nami: …cow…

Sanji: The editing made Luffy smart! HEAD FOR THE BUNKERS! (Jumps in a cleverly placed bunker that's insides look a lot like the Going Merry)

Nami: IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE! (Jumps in the bunker. We here, 'Nami, you came' followed my a loud 'BANG')

Zoro: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! (Jumps in the bunker)

Ussop: SAVE ME MOMMY, S-A-A-A-V-V-V-V-E-E-E-E ME MOMMY! (Jumps into the bunker)

Me: I can't even beeping curse those beeps! And Nailah…she's…she's…NICE and NON-HOMICIDAL! THE WHOLE GODbeep WORLD AS WE KNOW IT IS COMING TO AN END!

Nailah: (In a hippie get-up) Chill man, remember, love make the world go 'round! Like totally! Oh, and my name's not like, Nailah anymore, it's like, Star Light!

Me: A-A-A-A-A-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W! (Jumps out a cleverly place window.)

Nai-I mean Star Light: Ouch. Anyways folks, what's left of my alter ego doesn't own One Piece, but she does own the totally radical plot and righteous characters!

A Dog of the Navy, or a Pirate?

"Alright you maggots! Welcome to the Navy Academy! I am Lieutenant A. Comet, but you shall refer to me as Lieutenant Comet! Right now, you all disgrace me! You all probably don't even know how to hold a gun right! And **_that_** is why you are here! You are here to become respected members of the Navy and that is what we shall make you! Do I make myself clear?!" The Navy officer shouted at the top of his lungs. All of the soon-to-be dogs of the Navy said simultaneously,

"**_SIR YES SIR!"_** Well, everyone except one girl in the back. She looked around thirteen years old and had brown hair that was in two buns on opposite sides of her head with a few lose strands. Her matching brown eyes were in a daze. The Lieutenant walked up to her and shouted,

"And who are you!?" The girl jumped, rose her right hand to her forehead and said in a loud voice,

"Private Amber Stefano reporting for duty sir!"

"And why are you here Private?!" Comet asked in a demanding tone.

"I am here to follow in my father's footsteps and to rid the world of evil, sir!" she responded. Comet smiled.

"Welcome ta hell Private." He said as he walked back to the front of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fast forward six months (I'm lazy…)

Amber sighed as she and the rest of the Private's were being informed about their first mission. They were one of the lucky ones; Pirates were nearby and they now had a chance to prove themselves worthy of moving up a rank.

"Are you maggots ready to show your worth?!" Comet shouted/asked.

"Sir yes sir!" Everyone shouted, except for Amber. She just sighed as she was handed her gun, thinking,

"_I never really wanted to be part of the Navy. It's so boring! I want an exciting life, my own life. I don't wanna follow in my Dad's footsteps. I wanna be somethin' different…"_ Before she knew it, it was time to start walking towards the pirates. She looked at the boy next to her and asked,

"Hi, I'm Amber, what's your name?" He responded with,

"We should not be talking in during a mission like this," after that, he was silent.

She thought. She turned to the other person next to her and tried again to make a conversation.

"Hi, my name's Amber, what's yours?" she asked with a smile. The person, who was a girl said with power in her voice,

"Unless you want me to report you to Lieutenant Comet, I suggest that you never talk to me again."

"_Great, my only lifelines to sanity are two brainwashed drones of the Navy. Oh joy to the world."_

After about fifteen minutes of walking, the reached the town where the pirates were docked. Everyone aimed their guns at the ship. Comet shouted,

"READY, AIM, FIRE!" and with that, everyone, including Amber, shot at the ship. And let's just say that the pirates didn't take it very well. Within seconds, they had jumped off of the ship and started to run towards them. Then came the chaos. All of the Privates, even the two Amber had tried to talk to earlier, had abandoned their spots and found places to take hide while shooting. Amber hid behind a crate and readied her gun.

"_How do we even know that these pirates are the kind that kill everyone without a thought? They went all of this time without attacking, and all pirates that want to kill do it the moment that they dock. Can't we even give them a chance?"_ she thought as she breathed heavily. She took aim at a pirate, but stopped.

"_Why would they give up everything just to become pirates? Is it that special? To be able to live your life with no rules does sound better than being in the Navy. But I don't want to kill any of them. The Navy might think otherwise, but pirates are still people. But…but they're more passionate about their dreams than most other people I guess. They'd die trying to achieve their dreams. Maybe pirates aren't really evil…"_ she thought as she put down her gun. In a flash, she took off her Navy coat and hat and began to run.

"_I'm gonna live my life as I want to…I'm gonna live my life as a pirate!"_ she thought as she hid in an abandoned store. She took a moment to catch her breath, just in time to realize that the store wasn't really empty. Sure, no one was there; they had probably run away when the battle started. But it was full of different weapons, maps, and books, some of them she had never seen before.

"Amazing…" she whispered as she ran her fingers across the handles of some swords. Her eyes then landed on a different weapon: It looked like a spear, but it had a slightly curved blade at the top. She walked towards it and read at card underneath it,

_The Hama no Reiryoku is only one part of a two part Kwan-Do that is said to have the spirit of an ancient miko sealed within the light side and a terrible demon in the darker side. Legend says that the miko, Sakura, was gifted in fighting purifying demons. Then one day, over a hundred demons used a spell as old as time itself, and they all fused together so that they might defeat the miko. The battle went on for many days and many nights, until Sakura was out of strength. The demon took the chance and began to devour her. Sakura used the last of her energy to split her double Kwan-do in two and seal the demon in one of them, turning the weapon into a darker shade. With that sealing came a price, and her soul was sealed within the other half of the Kwan-Do, turning it into a lighter shade. To this day, the miko Sakura is still within the Kwan-Do, giving the wielder a stronger sixth sense and some form of purifying powers. But if someone were to wield the other half with the demon sealed within it, the wielder themselves will become a demon if they give in to the demonic power._

Without thinking, Amber took the Kwan-Do from its spot on the wall before she ran and grabbed some random maps and books. She looked around and saw a bag and she but the books and maps into the bag.

"I'm gonna be a pirate and show the Navy that not all pirates are evil. It'll be hard, but I can try. I'm gonna find the other part to the Hama no Reiryoku and sink it to the bottom of the deepest ocean. I shouldn't destroy it because the demon might be released, so I'll sink it so no one will give in to the demonic power." She declared to no one in particular. A simple breeze went by her from an open window, as if the wind was agreeing with her.

And with that, she ran to start a new life. Not a life as a servant or dog of the Navy, but as a free bird, a stray cat life as a Pirate.

"_I may not take Dad's road of life, but I'll make my own road to travel on. Let's see if it gets me anywhere!"_ she thought as she ran as fast as she could.


	4. The Rivalry of Brothers

The Death Angel Pirates

Me: I can't take it anymore. Everything's gone wrong because we've been edited! Sanji and Zor-Zo-Zolo...beep I can't even say his name right…are acting like complete and total opposites! Sanji's cooking is awful and he doesn't hit on girls anymore and he fights with his hands! I even showed him some porn that someone made about him beeping Nami and he didn't even care! And Zolo's been hyper! HYPER!! CAN ANY OF YOU GUYS PICTURE A HYPER ZOLO!? And he threw his swords away and he keeps saying that violence isn't the answer! (But he's right, violence isn't the answer. It is the question, and the answer to violence is yes!)

Nai-I mean Star Light: Chill other me, it'll all like, totally work out! Crack anyone?

Me: No it won't work out! TT And where'd ya get the crack anyways?!

Star Light: Uhhhhhhhh… I found it…on the…on the ground!

Me: Whatever…I don't care anymore! I just want to be unedited!

Nami: It's ok Fire Thief! You're just overreacting!

Me: Overreacting? You think I'm OVERREACTING?! This my Japanese animated friend with a bad dub voice, is overreacting! (Pulls out Flower the nuclear warhead from chapter one and nukes a random city in the world and causes World War Three)

Me: And that my animated friend, is overreacting, Fire Thief style!

Luffy: Couldn't you just have set the nuke off at the 4Kids Headquarters in the first place? Then we wouldn't be edited!

Me: Yeah bu- You ca- (Sighs) I HATE YOU WHEN YOUR SMART LUFFY!

Star Light: Peace, love, and bellbottoms! That's what we hippies are all about…and crack! (Brings out a pair of bellbottoms and crack)

Me: A-A-A-A-A-G-G-G-G-G-R-R-R-R-R-R-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! (Brings a gun to her head with her hands shaking)

Everyone: NO! (Struggle to get the gun away from her)

Fire Thief's boyfriend from chapter two: While my girlfriend here calms down, I'll do the disclaimer. She does own her own characters and the plot. She doesn't own One Piece no matter how much she bribes 4Kids. Now if you'll excuse me, I hafta make sure that Fire Thief doesn't kill anyone or herself. HONEY!!

The Rivalry of Brothers

**_This chapter is dedicated to Destruction of the Six Cities! YOU ROCK OUT LOUD!!!_**

"Cain! Gimme back my gun!" A boy shouted at his twin brother. The boy was around fifteen years old with long blue hair that was tied up at the end and green eyes. His brother, Cain, was the opposite. His long hair was a deep green and his eyes were a pale blue. Right now, the boy was very mad at his twin.

"Cain! Grandpa gave me that! Give it!" He shouted as he ran faster. Cain turned his head around and stuck out his tongue and said,

"If ya want it so damn much, ya gotta catch me first Ajax!" with that, he started to run faster. The other boy, Ajax, growled and ran faster until his brother made a sharp turn. Ajax tried to make the turn, but slid on the dirt path and fell.

"Ow…that's gonna leave a nasty bruise tomorrow." He said as he sat up. His brother walked towards him and tossed him the gun that he held hostage.

"Here's your stupid gun back. Nothing special 'bout it anyway." The gun had two long barrels with a dark wooden stock and gold trim. On the handle was a carving of two fighting dragons.

"You just can't appreciate a good gun when you see one Cain." Ajax protested as he picked up his gun and put it in it's holster.

"Nothin' special 'bout guns at all! Now a broadsword is cool." His twin got up and smirked.

"Yeah, but it'll be tougher ta kill anyone with a sword! With a gun, you can let victim die with no pain. And you don't hafta feel the person's pain with a gun either." Cain rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's get back ta school now bro. I'll race ya, loser has ta do the winners homework for a month!"

"I'm in!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
At the school

"I WON! I FINALLY BEAT YOU CAIN!" Ajax shouted as he collapsed on the grass in front of their school. Cain was five feet behind him, breathing heavily.

"You got lucky bro. C'mon, probably time for lunch." Cain said and he helped his brother up. With that, they entered their school, **Knight Shadow's School for Future Assassins**. This school was where the most famous assassins went. Every student was given a codename to protect their identities. That codename would also be the only name that they would be called at school and their names as assassins. Ajax's is Moon Fire and Cain's is Ghost Fire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Assassination 101: The Art of Being a Sniper

"Now when you kill someone with a gun, what is one of the most important things to remember? Anyone?" The teacher, Professor Thunder Blade asked. Ajax immediately raised his hand.

"Yes Moon Fire?" The Professor asked.

"The most important thing about using a gun to assassinate is to remember to remain hidden at all costs. Camouflage into your surroundings and then kill without warning." He answered. The Professor smiled and said,

"Correct Moon Fire! Now, moving on, when killing, it is important to kill the target when there are no other witnesses. Can anyone, besides Moon Fire, tell me what to do when there are witnesses?" A short girl with blonde hair slowly raised her hand.

"Yes Night Slayer?" the girl, whose codename was Night Slayer quietly said,

"If there are any witnesses while committing the assassination, then it is up to the killer to decide what to do. Some may decide to kill the witnesses in order to confuse the investigators about why the witnesses were killed. Some might follow them home and then kill them. I would do the first option personally so they don't have a chance to report the murder to the Navy."

"Yes, like you said, it completely depends on the person. Oh, and Night Slayer and Moon Fire, please stay after class." The Professor said before writing some notes on the blackboard. Ajax looked at Night Slayer, who looked as confused as he did.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
After Class with Professor Thunder Blade

"Professor, you wanted to see us?" Ajax asked his teacher as walked up to him. Night Slayer was next to him and the Professor was cleaning the blackboard.

"Yes, please sit down!" He said when he was done cleaning. The two students grabbed some chairs from some desks and sat down in front of the teacher's desk.

"You two are my brightest students. In fact, you two are so high in your area that I managed to convince the Headmaster to give you two a mission." The students gasped; a student could only get an assassination mission if they were seventeen years old as a graduating exam. The Professor handed then each a manila folder and said,

"Your mission is to kill this politician. His name is Mellamo Tegusta. This is his file and all of the information that you need is in here. You will meet at the cliff by the school at midnight tomorrow where you will find some transportation to his current location. I hope you two won't disappoint me." The two took a quick look through the information and closed the folder.

"You can count on us sir." Ajax said with confidence in his voice. Night Slayer had an uneasy look on her face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Fast forward to bed  
Dorm room  
Roommates: Ajax and Cain

"So I hear you and Night Slayer are gonna get ta do a mission tomorrow, eh little bro?" Cain asked as he sat on his bed cleaning his sword while his twin cleaned his prized gun.

"That's right bro! Your 'little brother' is finally movin' ahead of ya!" he said as he wiped the gun.

"Puh-lease! I'll still get a higher bounty than you when I'm a famous assassin!" Cain responded as he finished with his sword and placed it in it's case.

"I think that you're tryin' ta make a bet Mr. Ghost Fire! Am I right?" Ajax said as he put his gun into its holster.

"I think I am. Let's say this: when we're say…thirty, we'll meet back here and see who has the highest bounty. Loser has ta give the winner the same amount of money of the winner's bounty. Does that sound fair to you Mr. Moon Fire?" Cain offered as he turned toward his brother. Ajax thought about it for a while and responded with,

"I think we have ourselves a deal Mr. Ghost Fire!" The twins spat in their own hands and shook their hands that were encased with spit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Fast forward to tomorrow at midnight

Ajax and Night Slayer were ready. They both wore outfits that hid all their whole bodies except for their eyes. At Ajax's waist were two gun holsters, each had a gun in them. One was the gun that his brother stole yesterday and the other one looked the same except instead of gold trim, it was silver. Night Slayer only had one gun and it was pure black with the Roman Numeral XIII carved on each side of its barrels. She loaded the empty gun with new bullets, shut it, and put it in its holster. She turned to Ajax and asked,

"You nervous Moon Fire?" He responded with,

"I'm gonna kill someone as a part of school, who wouldn't be nervous?" Had he'd seen Night Slayer's mouth, he would have noticed that she smiled at the comment. While they waited for the transportation, the female assassin tried to start a conversation with some small talk.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" He replied with,

"I only have one, my older twin brother who goes here and takes the swords class. His codename's Ghost Fire. He thinks that he can boss me around just because he's five minutes older than me! What 'bout you Night Slayer? You have siblings that drive you up the wall?" With this comment, her eyes decided to find the ground very interesting.

"I had a little brother, but he died cause of some incurable disease when he was still a kid. I still miss him and I think about him everyday." They would have talked more, but then there transportation made itself known by blowing a fog horn. The school just so happened to be on a small cliff, and below the cliff was the ocean. At the bottom of a cliff, was a boat. Without a word, Night Slayer and Moon Fire jumped off the cliff and landed on the deck of the boat. The driver of the boat said,

"Sorry I'm late, I took a wrong turn at the Windmill Village and wound up at the entrance to the Grand Line somehow... But now that we're here, we're heading off!" And with that, the boat sailed off to the target's current location, which just happened to be Rougetown.

That night was the start for Legendary Assassination Duo: Ajax Loki A.K.A Moon Fire and Hinata Hikari A.K.A. Night Slayer.


	5. The Meeting and Memories

The Death Angel Pirates

Me(in a bar drinking my sorrows away): Why!? The booze isn't even beer anymore! When I even look at it, it turns in to **_beep_**ing juice!

Fire Thief's Boyfriend (Shall now be called Bob even though that is not his real name): Calm down sweetie. Do you still have all of your nukes at home?

Me (drinking apple juice): I have forty nukes in my pockets now. I don't leave without them.

Bob: Then why don't you nuke 4Kids Headquarters? Won't you be unedited then?

Me (Thinks for a bit): I LOVE YOU HONEY! (We make out)

The Meeting and Memories

It had been nine years since the night Serenity died and now Keith had just turned nineteen. His black hair could now go to his mid-back, so he tied it in a ponytail. His eyes had a slightly harsh look to them now and his face showed a few hairs needing to be shaved. When he turned eighteen, he left his still-recovering town and set out to kill Jack 'Ripper' Rasputin. Right now he was in a large town on an island in the East Blue. He stepped into a bar just in time to see a girl starting to argue with the person she was playing cards with.

**_"HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET TEN ROYAL FLUSHES IN A ROW YA CHEATER!"_** the girl shouted as she threw her cards at her opponent. The girl shouting had shoulder-length brown hair tipped with black and had random spots of black in her hair. But the most notable thing about the girl was that she had cat ears and a stubby tail sticking out of her pants. Her opponent was another girl with brown hair in two buns and a Kwan-Do strapped to her back with a bored look on her face. The opponent then said in a bored tone,

"Sheesh, stop yellin' Hana, I think Gol D. Rodger's ghost can hear ya. Besides, you're just not havin' a lucky day cat." The cat girl, Hana, growled…no wait…hissed at the other girl as she flexed her hands, making her razor claws come out. She also got out a long whip with a small axe attached to the tip

"I'll show you bad luck Amber!" she raised her arms in an 'X' formation while holding the whip. She then brought her claws and whip down while shouting,

**_"_****Agane**_ **tsume (Steel Claws)!"**_ The opponent, Amber, tried her best to dodge, but she still managed to get four deep scratches on her left arm. She took the Kwan-Do off and rapidly jabbed it at the cat girl while shouting,

**_"Jinsoku_**_ **Hama**** Yougeki (Rapid Purifying Assault)!"**_ Hana jumped up to cling on to the ceiling to dodge, but one of Amber's jabs hit her in the calf, and she screamed in pain. Keith had had enough, so he pulled out Oborozuki and another sword, Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader) and flung it in between the two girls. They stopped fighting due to the fact that they were both nearly stabbed by his swords. By now, just about everyone left the bar in terror.

"And who the hell are you supposed ta be?" Hana shouted/yelled while she still hung to the ceiling.

"Name's Keith Johnson. Now if I were ya'll, I'd get those wounds fixed." He turned to a girl with chin length blonde hair and blue eyes who had just walked in the bar with a guy with long blue hair and green eyes. Keith asked them,

"Do you know where I could find a doc 'round here?" The girl answered in a small voice with,

"Not really, but I know how ta clean and wrap a wound, will that do?" Keith smiled and said,

"That'll do just fine. Hana! Amber, get your ass's in gear over here!" The two girls who were fighting earlier walked, well, Hana limped, over to the blonde girl. Amber asked Keith,

"How do you know are names?" The blonde girl started to work on Hana as he answered with,

"Ya'll said 'em as ya fought." Both of the girls did an anime sweatdrop. Hana, who was now lying on a table on her stomach asked the man and woman helping her,

"So, uh, what're your names?" The man answered as the girl got some bandages from one of her bags,

"I'm Ajax Loki and this is my friend Hinata Hikari. We're…travelers of some sort." It didn't go unnoticed to the other three how Ajax hesitated on telling them what they were. Hinata finished wrapping up Hana's calf and moved onto Amber's arm.

"So what're you doin'…" Keith tried to start a conversation, but was interrupted by a group of people from the Navy barged in. Amber and Hana began to…well, freak out to say the least. One of the people walked up and said,

"When we heard that the bar was being attacked, we had no clue that we were encountering 'Iron Claw' Hana and 'Holy Miko' Amber. Thanks for the help guys. We've been tryin' ta catch these two for a while now." Keith walked to where he threw his swords and pulled them out of the walls.

"I don't think we caught any fugitives, do ya'll think so?" He asked in a loud voice. Ajax and Hinata fingered their holsters as Hinata said,

"Not us!" Ajax then said,

"So it seems like we're at a bit of a missunderstanding sir. This isn't Hana or Amber! They're…my sisters. The one you think is Hana is really…Hanabi! And the one you think is Amber is really…Anna!" everyone who wasn't part of the Navy sweatdroped.

"Then why does, 'Hanabi' have the same features of the Devil Fruit that Hana ate!?" The Navy man said, looking like he was very proud of himself. Hana aswered this one.

"I just ate a Devil Fruit about a week ago. My family and I went to the Grand Line and I ate the same Devil Fruit as this 'Hana' there!" Once again, everyone but the people of the Navy did an anime sweatdrop. The Navy man looked satisfied.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry about this missunderstanding. I hope we meet again!" And with that, the people of the Navy left. The guys and girls let out a big sigh.

"Geez, I can't believe he actually bought that. The Navy's gotten stupider since I left." Amber said as stood up and picked up her Kwan-Do. She wipped some blood off of it and swung it behind her back.

"You were in the Navy?" Ajax asked as he put some tables upright.

"Well, I was in the Navy Academy, but I hated it. So I quit and became a pirate." Keith's ears perked when she said this as he got a bottle of sake out and asked,

"What crew are you on?" Hana grabbed some sake glasses as everyone sat around a table and gave a glass to everyone.

"Well I used to be on the Fire Head crew as their navigator and that's when I met Hana who was the chef." As Keith poured the alcohol into the glasses, he asked,

"But ya'll were just tryin' ta kill eachother a few minutes ago!" Hana answered with,

"We like to think we have a very sisterly relationship with one another. We get inta fights REAL easiliy. It's normal for us and we're actually lucky that the bar wasn't destroyed."

"So why'd ya leave your old crew?" Ajax asked as he pour the sake down his throat. The two girls sneered.

"We were the only girls on the crew. I can't tell you how many times we were almost raped by some drunk bastard." Amber said, frowning at the memory. Keith then changed the subject by saying,

"So Ajax and Hinata, we all know that you ain't just here for travelin'. So why're ya'll really here?" Hinata sort of jerked at this but Ajax calmly said (lied),

"Lets just say that we're here for…revenge. We're going ta kill the head of the Navy cause he killed my Mother and Hinata's Father for thinking that they were pirates. What 'bout you Keith?" Keith pulled out Oborozuki and said,

"When I was nine, my village was attacked by the Moonscar Pirates. My best friend was killed by their Captain, Jack 'Ripper' Rasputin." Everyone gasped at this.

"You saw the Moonscar Pirates and 'Ripper'!? And you lived?!" Hinata questioned. Keith nodded and went on,

"My best friend had tried to attack him with this sword, but he shot her. Before she died, she gave me this sword; It's called Oborozuki which means 'Hazy Moon'. I think about her everyday." He drained his glass of sake as Hana rubbed his back.

"I kinda know how ya feel. When I was eight, my Dad went to become a pirate. Nine months later my Mom got a letter from his crew that said that he'd died. My mom didn't believe them so she went to find my Dad herself. I haven't seen either of them since. When she went to find my Dad, she left me in the care of a horrible woman named Elvira who said that my family was nothing but a bunch of deadbeats. I ran away when I was nine. That's when I found and ate the Neko-Neko no Mi: Model Bobcat/Lynx. Since then I've wanted to prove to that bitch that I'm not useless as she always said I was." Hana explained as she poured everyone more sake.

"I had a little brother, Yoshi, who died of an incurable disease when he was still young. He could make even the most heartless man smile." Hinata recalled as she held her glass.

"I have a twin brother, Cain, who drives me nuts. I remember one time when we were still kids, he took coin and stuck it up his nose. We had ta get tweezers out and when it did come out, no one wanted it. In all, I guess I was the mature of us, even though he's five minutes older than me." Ajax said as he put his arm casually around Hinata's shoulder. That's when they all heard,

"Ahem." They turned to see a man a bit older than twenty-five. His bright red hair refused to listen to the laws of physics and his eyes probably did the same due to the fact that they were gold. He wore a red trenchcoat with white lining and no shirt on underneath. He also wore long black pants and heavy boots. Strapped to his back was a HUGE boomerang that was almost as big as he was.

"And who are you?" Hinata asked as everyone readied their weapons. The man got off of the table, stood up and said,

"You can call me Eagle. How would you guys like ta join my crew?" Ajax narrowed his eyes.

"What's in it for us?" he asked as he raised two guns: one had two long barrels with a dark wooden stock and gold trim. On the handle was a carving of two fighting dragons.

The other gun looked exactly the same, except it had silver trim instead of gold. Eagle thought about it for a second and replied with,

"You'll become rich beyond your wildest dreams, become famous, travel the world, meet new people…shall I go on?" Hinata's eyes became Beli signs, Hana and Ajax thought about how high their bounties would be on their wanted posters, Keith imagined himself killing the Ripper, and Amber imagined getting through the Grand Line not having to be sent home in a box full of pieces.

"Money…jewels…gold…Ajax, I don't care if you don't join, I'm joinin'!" Hinata said as she picked up a bag and ran over to a happy Eagle.

"Hm…I could raise my bounty up quiet a bit…and the Fire Head's didn't even make it to the Grand Line…I could even find my parents! Well Eagle, you have yourself a crewmate!" Hana said as she wound up her whip and joined Hinata.

"Oh come on Hinata! Like I wouldn't do anything without you! I thought you knew me better!" Ajax complained as he walked to his lover.

"Well, someone has ta make sure that Hana doesn't kill all of you." Amber said as he walked up and slapped Hana upside the head. Hana rubbed the spot where she hit her.

"OW!"

"Hehe, sorry cat, could't resist!" Everyone looked at Keith.

"You comin' Keith?" Eagle asked.

"I just wanna ask somethin' Eagle" he said.

"What?"

"Why us? Why do you want us?" Keith asked. Eagle responded with,

"Simple. You all are some of the best at what you do. You excel at the swords, you might even give Roronoa Zoro and Mihawk a run for their money one day. Hana is an exellent chef, I tried was one of the judges at a chef contest not to long ago and Hana was in it."

"Now I recognize you!" Hana shouted. Eagle ingored her and continued by saying,

"Obviously Amber must be a good navigator if she already was one on her last crew. And we could use her knowledge of the Navy to sneek around them. Ajax and Hinata are two of the best gummen…gunwoman…that I've ever seen in my life and Hinata knows how to heal some wounds. We might find more people along the way to the Grand Line, but right now, you guys are perfect!" Now everyone waited for Keith's answer.

HAHA! CLIFFIE!!! (Dodges random objects thrown by the readers) HA! YA MISSED ME! Now if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna go nuke the 4Kids HQ, ok? Later!!


	6. Taking Off to Strange New Places

The Death Angel Pirates

Me: **_BEEP_** it! HOW THE **_BEEP_** DOES 4KIDS HAVE A NUKE-PROOF BARRIER AROUND THEIR HEADQUARTERS!?

Luffy: Due to the fact that they are taking over the world, they most likely use most of their money to get the latest in military protection to protect themselves from people like you. After all, they are hated by many of the original manga/anime lovers.

Me: Stop being so **_BEEP_** smart Luffy! It's getting **_BEEP_**ing annoying! That's it! It's times like this that calls for very drastic measures! I'm calling in reinforcements! I'm calling in…THE COUSINS!! (Evil smile)

Bob: No! NOT THEM! Not your more-permanently-sugar-high-than-everyone-at-your-school-which-is-saying-something cousins!

Me: Yes! My more-permanently-sugar-high-than-everyone-at-my-school-which-is-saying-something cousins! (Picks up cleverly placed phone and dials it.)

Me: Hello? Cousins Sally, David, and Stevie? I need your help and your-more-permanetly-sugar-highness-than-everyone-at-my-school-which-is-saying-something. (Pause) Your mission is to go undercover into the evil 4Kids headquarters and get to the editing room. (Pause) You must then use your-more-permanently-sugar-highness-than-everyone-at-my-school-which-is-saying-something to destroy the editing room. In short, get to their editing room and make it go BOOM! Got that? (Pause) Your reward will be a special drink which is Lemonade mixed with Pink Lemonade, mixed with Sprite, and mixed with twenty Pixxie Stix. (Pause) Glad you can help! (Hangs up phone and does a victory pose.)

Bob: Well, I'm packing up 'cause your-cousins-who are-more-permanently-sugar-high-than-everyone-at-your-school-which-is-saying-something-cousins are insane and I don't wanna die.

Me: NO! I need your sanity Bob! And my alter ego is literally tap-dancing on my last good nerve! (Points to Star Light tap-dancing in her hippie get-up on a stage labeled as 'Fire Thief's last good nerve.)

Bob: …I see your point.

Luffy: While these two talk, I shall do the disclaimer. Ahem…Fire Thief only owns her characters and the plot. She does not own One Piece. If she did, then we wouldn't have been sold to 4Kids to edit us, thus we would not be in this mess in the first place. Now is there anyone up for a game of chess?

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY ONLY THREE REVIEWER! THEY ARE: KILNORC, DISTRUCTION OF THE SIX CITIES, AND WHY.IS.THE.SUN.BLUE_**

_**YOU ALL ROCK OUT LOUD!!!**_

Taking Off to Strange New Places

Everyone waited for Keith's answer. Would he join the crew or not? After a few moments of silence Keith asked,

"Eagle, would I get the chance to see the Ripper?" Eagle thought about it. He had listened in to their conversation where everyone told stories about their pasts and he knew that Keith was asking so he could avenge his dead friend. So, Eagle told him the truth,

"You might, or you might not. But you're gonna have a better chance if you're on a pirate crew. After all, the best way to catch a pirate is to be a pirate." Keith took Eagle's words to consideration.

"Well then Eagle, count me in." Of course everyone smiled and Eagle said,

"In that case, you are all now part of the Death Angel pirate crew!"

"What kinda name is that?!" Asked/shouted Hana.

"Shaddup cat." Amber said as she hit Hana over the head. (1)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
TO THE SHIP WE GO PEOPLE!

"Welcome to the 'Hellmouth' lads and lassies. This'll be our ship and home for as long as we're pirates." Eagle said as he showed everyone the boat. Right now, the author will start on the deck of the ship starting at the bow. (2)

For a figure head, there was a red painted demonic head with a twisted expression on its face. The deck was smooth wood with a golden hue to it. It had four masts; the first one was shortest, the next one was taller, the middle one was as biggest, and the last one was as big as the second. The sails were a square rig design, so all of the sheets would be rectangles. At the top of the tallest mast, there was a crow's nest. At the top of the crow's nest was the flag: It was a skull with grey angel wings and an evil look on its face. At the bottom of the masts was the hold (3). If one were to keep going to the stern (4) of the boat, they would climb stairs in order to get to the rest of the ship. Once a person climbed the stairs, they would see that there was a smaller deck and a door that led to the captain's quarters. Then there was yet ANOTHER small set of stair that led up to the steering wheel.

The ships outside was a beautiful brown with darker wood on the railings. Four cannons were on each side of the ship and another was at the bow below the figurehead. Inside were four rooms and three of them were bedrooms: One would be for the guys, another would be for the girls, and the last would most likely be Eagles. The other room was full of maps that made Amber jump for joy. Down the hallway, there was a small bathroom with a short shower and sink. Further down the hallway was the kitchen, which made Hana go nuts.

After the tour, they all were on deck and Eagle was assigning ranks.

"I of course will be the captain. Keith will be my first mate. Hinata and Ajax will be our snipers…"

"Snipers?!"

"It could be marks**men** Hinata."

"Y'know I always wanted to be called a sniper!"

"Anywhos, Amber will be our navigator and Hana will be our cook. Now guys, it's time ta set sail that a way!" Eagle said as he pointed in a random direction without looking.

"Um…Eagle?"

"Yes Amber?"

"Your pointing towards the land ya idiot."

"…I knew that."

"Of course you did…and Captain Smoker thinks pirates rock out loud." _SMACK!_

"OW! What was that for Amber!"

"…don't be such an idiot cat."

"ENOUGH!" Said a very tired and twitching Ajax.

"Can't we just sail towards the Grand Line now?" He said with his left eye twitching frantically.

"We'll do that tomorrow, but now, I wanna see what you guys can do! TO ZE EMPTY LOT OF ZE FOREST!" Eagle said as he jumped off the boat and landed gracefully on the dock.

"Do you even know where the forest is Eagle?" Hinata asked.

"Maybe." He said with a sly look on his face.

"Translation: He has no clue whatsoever." Hana said as she stood with her cat-like grace on the railing. Amber was standing next to her with the grace that's obtained though many years of balancing on a boat and your life depending on it.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. C'mon people, we're wastin' sunlight!" He said while tapping his foot against the ground.

"He needs help." Keith whispered to Ajax as they both got off the boat.

"Ya think?!" Ajax questioned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
EMPTY LOT! FEAR MY POWERS AS A WRITER!  
...yeah, I need help. Lots and lots of help...

"Ok Keith, see that boulder?" Eagle said as he pointed to a ten foot tall boulder.

"It's kinda hard ta miss Captain." He pointed out.

"Well, I want you ta slice it in half. Oh, and you can't get closer than five feet from it. Have fun!" with a pat on Keith's back, he joined his fellow crewmates standing a good five yards away

"Seems simple enough. Oh, and ya'll might wanna hide, some rocks might hit ya." He said as he walked towards the boulder. With that, everyone hid. When he was within ten feet of it, he pulled out Oborozuki and Tsukuyomi. He put Tsukuyomi below his head and Oborozuki above his head, making it look like a sideways 'V'. Then, faster than the eye could follow he brought them down while shouting,

"**_Mikazuki_****_ Kage Buyou (Crescent Moon Shadow Dance)!"_** All was silent for a while until there was a loud '_CRACK!_' was heard and the boulder was split in two with some rocks flying towards them. When it calmed down a bit, the crew reviled their hiding spots.

"Nicely done man." Ajax said as he brought his head up from a bush.

"That's some of the best swordsmanship that I've seen in a while." Eagle said as he came out of a random hole in the ground. Where it came from, no one knew really.

"SWEET!" Hana shouted as she climbed from her hiding spot in a tall tree. Eagle looked up at Hinata and said,

"Ok Hinata, it's your turn. Ok, whose got a can or hat or something that's of little value that she can shoot at?" Amber brought out a square piece that was three inches by three inches of cloth from her bag.

"Will this do?" she asked. Eagle grabbed it from her hand and nailed it to a tree about thirty yards away. He then ran back and said to Hinata,

"Ok, five shots from here Hinata." The girl smiled and brought out her gun. She spun it around on her pointer finger. While it was still spinning, the gun went off five times as she shouted,

**"_Akuhei Me Dageki (Evil Eye Strike)!"_** After five shots, she stopped. Amber ran to her cloth and shouted,

"HOLY CRUD! SHE HIT IT ALRIGHT! BUT SHE MADE THE SHOT MARKS LOOK LIKE AN EYE!" She ran back and showed them. It was true: Two shots were about an inch apart from each other, then one was above in the middle while a fourth mirrored it. The fifth one was in the dead center of all of it for a pupil. Everyone but Ajax, Hinata, and Eagle had their jaws drop to the ground. Eagle pokes Hana and said,

"Ok cat, your turn. I want you to slice this big ol' tree in…thirty pieces." He pointed to a tree that was…well, lets just say that big was an understatement.

"I can't kill an old tree like that for no reason!" Hana protested!

"Ok then…how about that one?" Eagle asked as he pointed at a medium sized tree.

"That'll do." She walked up do the tree until she was within five feet. She said in a soft voice,

"_**Ryoku Katachi (Power Form)!"**_

Then, she started to change. She grew brown fur with black spots all over her body. Her hands became paws and her face became more narrow and cat-like. Her muscles became bigger and more defined. Finally, the transformation stopped. She brought out her now razor sharp claws and rapidly swung arms around as she shouted,

**"_Oujoutsume (Death Claws)!"_** wood shavings could be seen from where the rest of the crew was as the tree fell over in thirty neat pieces.

"Remind me not to get you pissed when its that time of month." Keith said in surprise as Hana reverted back to her hybrid form.

"I'll hold you to it Kei." Hana said as she sat down next to Amber. Eagle suddenly was in a game-show host get-up with a microphone as he said,

"AND OUR NEXT CONTESENT IS…AJAX! HERE'S WHAT YOU NEE TA DO! YOU SHOOT AT A SINGLE LEAF TEN TIMES!"

"Sounds like fun. Which leaf?" Ajax asked. Eagle, who was still in the game show host get-up said,

"IT'S ANYONE YOU CHOOSE!" Amber leaned towards Hinata and whispered,

"And he is our Captain, WHY?!" But they stopped talking as Hana hit them both upside the head, which shut them up. They then saw Ajax raise his two guns. Then, without warning, he started shooting like a madman with a machine gun while yelling,

**"_Jinsoku Houka Ryodan (Rapid Fire Brigade)!"_** There was a lot of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Hana was sent to find the leaf. When she came back she held up the leaf and said,

"You only got one shot in the leaf!" Ajax smiled and said,

"They all went in the same hole." And that shut her up. Eagle, who was in his normal clothes now, grabbed Amber and said,

"Ok, now you have to…cut down three trees with one swing." Amber smiled as she pulled out her Kwan-Do. She looked at some trees as her weapon glowed a soft pink. Then she shouted,

**"_Jinsoku _**_**Hama** **Shuuha (Rapid Purifying Wave)!"**_ with one swing of her Kwan-Do, the shockwave cut down the three trees in half.

"TREE KILLER!" _SMACK!_

"OWWIE!" Amber put the weapon back and said to the Captain,

"Aren't we gonna se what you can do?" He shrugged and said,

"Eh, why not?" He took the boomerang off of his back. He bent himself closer to the ground as he readied the boomerang. The wind picked up and he threw the weapon as he shouted,

**"_Kamaitachi (Cutting Whirlwind)! (5)"_** The boomerang started to mow down all of the trees, much to Hana's dismay, but it didn't come back right away. Instead, it kept going as the winds controlled where it went. It didn't stop until everything around them was chopped down and then it came back.

"What the hell was that?! You just kill hundreds of innocent trees ya tree killer!" Hana shouted.

"Captain?" Hinata asked in a small voice.

"Yeah Hinata?" he asked.

"You ate a Devil Fruit, didn't you?" He smiled and said,

"Yep. I ate the Logia fruit, the Kaze-Kaze fruit, or the Wind-Wind fruit. I can fly, become the wind, and control it."

"YIPPIE! Another Devil Fruit eater!" Hana shouted in joy. _SMACK!_

"What'd I do that time Amber?!"

"Nothing, I just felt like it really."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Author notes

(1) This will be an on-going joke. Whenever Hana says or does something that a person thinks is stupid, she will be hit upside the head.

(2) Front of the boat

(3) Place where they keep the cargo

(4) Back of da boat peoples!

(5) Another Naruto jutsu. Deal with it.

I hope you all liked this chapter! Now...TAKE COVER PEOPLES!!! My more-permanently-sugar-high-than-everyone-at-my-school-which-is-saying-something-cousins are gonna be here soon, and they just had a five pound candy bar each! TO ZE BOMB SHELTA!!!(Puts on army helmet and gets in a randomly placed bomb shelter with Bob.)


	7. Near Death with Wind

The Death Angel Pirates

Me: Hiya Cousins Sally, David, and Stevie! You guys ready for da mission!

Cousin Sally: We just have one minor setback Fire. (yawn)

Me: Uh-Oh…What's the problem Cousin Sally?

David: 4Kids heard your plan and the five pound chocolate bars that we ate were filled with (yawn) sleeping potion.

Me: NO! You guys can't do this to me! TT

Stevie: We're (yawn) sorry Fire, but we gotta take a nap now. (They all fall asleep)

Me (raises head to the heavens): **_BEEP_** you Kahn! **_BEEP_** you to and your bad editors to **_BEEP_** and beyond! We will defeat you Alfred R. Kahn and your idiotic organization! NONE OF YOU WILL TAKEOVER THE WORLD AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE!!!

Luffy: But if you die, then the whole world will be taken over by 4Kids. Thus, all of this will be your fault Fire Thief.

Me: Gee, thanks for the help Luffy. Why don't you go eat some meat or something.

Luffy: I think eating meat is cruel to animals now. I became a vegetarian when I was edited. I prefer tofu instead of meat.

Everyone: o.O

Sanji: He turned down an offer for meat?!

Zoro: Now it really is the end of the world!

Ussop: TO ZE BUNKERS EVERYONE! (Jumps in a bunker from chapter 3)

Nami: I'M SCARED! (Jumps into bunker)

Sanji: HELP ME! (Jumps into bunker)

Zoro: WAIT FOR ME GUYS!!! (Jumps into bunker)

Me: THAT'S IT! (Takes out a gun and runs away)

Bob: HONEY! (Runs after me) DON'T KILL YOURSELF!

Me (Off screen): I AIN'T GONNA SHOOT MYSELF BOB! IF YA WANT SOMETHIN' DONE THEN YA HAFTA DO IT YOURSELF! IN DIS CASE, I'M TAKIN' DOWN 4KIDS THE GOOD OL' FASHION WAY!!!

Bob (sighs and anime sweatdrop): Well, since my girlfriend isn't here ta do the disclaimer, I'll do it again. (Ahem) My girlfriend, Fire Thief, doesn't own One Piece. All she owns is the story, characters, the clothes on her back, and her last shred of dignity. No wait, she sold that to a hobo yesterday…

Near-death with wind

"Hana, set ze sails up! Amber make sure we're goin' in the right direction! Ajax, get at ze wheel! Hinata, help Hana with ze sails! Keith, get ze ship off of ze dock!" Eagle instructed to his crewmates as they prepared to set sail. He was in one of his hyper moods at the moment. Even though they only knew him for a day, they could tell when he was in a non-sugary-hyper mood when he used the word 'ze' instead of 'the' and that he got out a whip to make sure that everyone was doing what he said.

Hana used her claws to frantically climb up the mast and set the sails down while Hinata used the rope ladder to get up. Ajax was trying his best to hold the wheel still while Keith hurried getting the ropes connecting the boat to the dock off. Amber was running around like a headless chicken with her maps. After all was done they stopped to rest, only to see a sunbathing Eagle in the middle of the deck. They all stopped there jobs and gave him their best death glares. Eagle opened one eye and asked calmly,

"What'cha staring at guys?" An angry Keith shouted,

"If your gonna be our Captain, the least ya can do is help us!" Hana hit her lazy Captain upside the head.

"OW! Okay, fine, I'll help!" He said as he got up and pointed his hands towards the sails. The air swirled around it before they shot towards the limp sails as Eagle shouted,

**_"Fujin no mai (Dance of the Wind)!"_** Everyone had to hold on to something or else they would be thrown off the ship due to how fast they were going. And for Hana, that was a big no-no if she fell in the water. As for Eagle, he just stood there unfazed by the wind as he kept moving the air into the sails.

"OHMYFREAKINGGODWE'REALLGONNADIE!" Hana shouted as she dug her claws into the railing that was her lifeline to the ship and the ocean.

"WE'REGONNADIE!WE'REGONNADIE!WE'REGONNADIE!" Hinata shouted frantically as she held on to dear life around Ajax's waist. Meanwhile, Ajax was using the 'Grip of Death' on a mast as he saw a dark tunnel with a pretty and shiny bright light at the end of the tunnel. If one were to ask him what he saw, he would say he saw his dead Grandpa waving to him at the end of the tunnel.

"DON'TLETGOKEITH!DON'TYOUDARELETGO!" Amber shouted as she held on to one of Keith's leg as the swordsman tied himself to another mast.

"OUR FATHER, WHO ART IN HEAVEN, HALLOWED BE THY NAME. THY KINGDOM COME, THY WILL BE DONE…" Keith said/shouted as he started to pray. It was at that time that Eagle thought that his crew had suffered enough and he made the boat go to a sudden stop. Everyone who held on to a mast wound up being thrown into the mast due to the sudden stop, while Hana just went flying until she hit the steering wheel. Keith stood on wobbly legs as he said in a serious voice to Eagle,

"**_NEVER_** do that again without warning us." Hana, who untangled herself from the steering wheel, walked up to Eagle and slapped him upside the head. Everyone followed her example and soon, everyone had slapped Eagle.

"Ok, ok! I get it! No more speeding the ship up unless you guys have a chance ta tie yourself ta a mast!" he said as he rubbed the multiple bumps forming on his head.

"Just be glad that we didn't toss you overboard Captain." Hinata said as she picked up some fallen objects on the deck and Ajax started to do the same.

"I said I get it! So Amber, how much farther ta land?" Eagle asked. Amber glared at him and said,

"Well, thanks to you Captain, I have no idea where we are and I think some of my maps blew off the boat. But if my calculations are correct, along with one of the only maps that I was able ta hang on to; the next island is a day's worth of normal sailing. Sorry Captain, but none of us are ready ta go for a ride like that any time soon." Eagle sighed. It was at that time that Ajax's stomach growled.

"He…hey Hana, I'm gettin' hungry. Can ya make us some dinner?" he asked with a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head.

"Sure." And with that, Hana headed into the kitchen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
DINNER! NOW EAT I SAY, EAT!  
…I need lottsa help…

Everyone walked into the kitchen which was producing awesome smells to everyone on the crew. Eight times Hana had to chase Eagle out of the kitchen, three times for Keith, and five times for Ajax. Finally when the food was done, Hana slowly opened the door, only to be trampled by every starving member of the crew. When they sat down, they saw what was for dinner: Stir-fry tofu, seaweed salad, and soup with clams. Ajax poked at the tofu with his fork and asked,

"What the hell is this? Where's the fish? The steaks? The MEAT?!" Hana glared at him and said,

"My family really respects animals, so none of us eat anything that used ta have a face. And as long as I'm the cook, you guys eat whatever I cook for ya." She sat down next to Amber, who was already eating, and she piled some tofu on her plate. The guys just looked at the food in disgust as the girls ate.

"Eagle, were the meals that she cooked in that competition…this hippie-like?" Ajax asked as he stared at the food.

"I thought that it was real meat." He replied as he thought he saw the tofu wiggle on it's own.

"Actually, that was tofu Captain. You just thought that it tasted like real meat." Hana said as she put some soup in a bowl. Eagle turned green.

"Well, I hafta say Hana that was good!" Hinata said as he finished her plate. Amber agreed as the guys looked at their still-empty plates.

"I want real food. Real man-food." Ajax complained.

"Hey, I'm the cook here, and that means you eat what I serve. If you crybabies want meat, go fishin' and cook it yourselves!" Hana said as she started to wash some dishes. The males sighed and started to serve themselves the tofu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
DINNER'S OVER! NOW GO TO DA FRONT OF DA BOAT (BOW) WHILE DOING DA HOKEY-POKEY!!  
…yep I really need ta get my head checked…

Amber was sitting on the demon head at the front of the boat. She really wasn't doing anything; she was just looking at the water and the sun. She just about fell off when she heard someone ask,

"What'cha doin'?" It was Hana, who was standing on the deck as she looked down at Amber.

"I'm just thinkin' cat. You know that we're gonna be able ta save your parents." She responded. Hana put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a worn-out piece of paper. It was a letter that said,

_Hana-_

_I found your father. He's ok for now, but we've been taken prisoner at the Navy Headquarters in the Grand Line. We were captured by the people of Whiskey Peak Island. Don't let their kind appearances fool you sweetheart. Even though seem like they're nice people, they're really all bounty hunters. They lure pirates in when they get to the Grand Line and hold a feast for them. They get them drunk and they attack them and turn them over to the Navy. I love you Hana and your father does to._

_- Your loving Mother with lots of love, Hinotama (and your Father, Ryouga)_

As Hana re-read it for what seemed like the thousandth time, she sighed and put it back in her pocket.

"Hey, don't worry cat. I'd promised that I'd help you save them, and we will save them." Amber said as she jumped on to the deck to comfort her friend.

"Yea I know." Hana replied.

"Hey Hana, I was just wondering, should we tell the crew about this? I mean, they could help." Hana got a look of fear on her face and said,

"No. It's bad enough that you're caught up in this too Amber. I don't want these guys ta suffer 'cause of me." Amber put her hand on Hana's shoulder.

"Okay, when we get to the place with the Navy HQ, we'll split and get your 'rents back cat." Hana smiled.

"All hands on deck guys! We got some bad company!" They heard Eagle shout. They looked to the stern (back) of the boat to see that a Navy ship was sailing towards them.

"Looks like the Navy officer from yesterday found out that we really were pirates." Amber said as she ran with Hana to get their weapons. When they came back on deck, Eagle was shouting out orders.

"Amber, get to the steering wheel and get ready ta steer us towards land! Hana, Hinata, get the sails ready! Ajax, Keith, ready the cannon's just in case! And tie yourselves ta somethin' solid guys!" Without hesitation, the crew ran so fast to do their jobs that skid marks were seen on the deck.

**_"DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING FUNNY YA GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PIRATES!"_** a voice said over a megaphone. Eagle smirked as he raised his hands to the sails.

"Too late ya old geezer!" he shouted. His hands became covered with swirling air. The air went towards the sails as Eagle shouted for the second time that day,

"**_Fujin no mai (Dance of the Wind)!"_**

"NOT AGAIN!" Hana shouted as she dug her claws into the wood.

"I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Ajax shouted as he hung on to dear life to a rather large cannon.

"I'MGONNADIE!I'MGONNADIE!I'MGONNADIE!" Amber shouted as she did her best to steer the ship.

"GOD HELP US ALL FROM OUR CAPTAIN!" Hinata said as she held on the rope that was tied to the top of the mast with dear life. While all of this was happening, Eagle just had a look of pure insanity on his face.

Yes, the Death Angel pirate crew would be lucky to be alive if they survived this.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Later

"Eagle, did you **_HAFTA_** do that move again?! We nearly died! We probably had a better chance fighting the Navy!"


	8. An Argument with Monkey D Luffy?

The Death Angel Pirates

Me: I bring good news to all! 4KIDS WON'T DUB ONE PIECE ANYMORE! W00T! ZIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION! (Brings out her private and secret stash of sugar cubes, candy, soda for the minors, sake, wine, rum, and mohitos) Oh, and I have a special guest with me today! Please welcome my good friend and fellow author of a One Piece fic…KILNORC!

Kilnorc (pops out of a cleverly placed tank with army clothes on and army face paint): Does that mean that we can't make 4Kids headquarters go 'BOOM' with my special ammo?

Me: Well…We still need to be unedited…sure, why not!? Have fun!

Kilnorc: YES! (Jumps into tank. Scene change to inside the tank as Kilnorc sets in the coordinates) Yes! Evil shall be vanquished!

Me: W00T! GO KILNORC! Oh…and for those reading this: TO ZE BOMB SHELTER!

Kilnorc: Firing in 3…2…1…BLAST OFF! (Fires the missile with a look of pure insanity on his face) he-he…TIME FOR COMPLETE AND UTTER ANNIHILATION OF 4KIDS!

(Scene Change to the 4Kids HQ)

Random worker in the radar room: Uh…Mr. Dark-Overlord-Kahn-Sir? We got a missile comin' at us.

Kahn: Don't worry. Our shield can block any known weapon aimed at us.

Same worker: But Mr. Dark-Overlord-Kahn-Sir, this missile is an unknown weapon…

Kahn: …I knew you all well. (Presses a button and falls into an escape pod) SO LONG SUCKERS! (Insert evil laugh)

(Scene Change to a safe distance to see the fireworks)

4Kids HQ: **_BOOM!_**

Kahn: I'll get you all next time! Anime will soon be dubbed horribly! None of you have seen the last of me! (Evil laugh)

(Scene change back to us)

Me: You did it Kilnorc! I'M UNEDITED! CELEBRATION! (Hands him a bottle of sake)

Kilnorc: YOU"RE ALL FREE AT LAST!

Zoro: BOOZE! (Chugs at the sake like there's no tomorrow)

Sanji: PORN! (Gets out Icha-Icha Paradise from Naruto)

Luffy: I'M AN IDIOT AGAIN! AND I LIKE MEAT! (Stuffs his face with meat)

Nami and Ussop: OUR VOICES ARE BACK TO NORMAL!

Yami Nailah: I'M HOMICIDAL AGAIN! (Looks at the hippie clothes that she's wearing) AH! HIPPIE CLOTHES! GETEMOFFOFME! (Rips them off and sets them on fire) LET IT BURN! BURN BABY BURN! YA-HA!

Me: We're all back to normal now!

Kilnorc: YATTA!

Me: That's my saying! (Hits him upside the head)

Kilnorc: Is that anyway ta thank the person who helped get you all unedited?

Me: NO TALK KILNORC, PAR-TAY!

* * *

An Argument with Monkey D. Luffy

It was now morning, which meant that it was long since Eagle used his powers Devil Fruit powers to get his crew away from the Navy. But in the process of trying to save his crew, he nearly killed them instead.

"Okay Eagle, I've got some good news and bad news. What do ya wanna hear first?" Amber asked.

"Good news first." Eagle asked the navigator.

"Well, the good news is that we've arrived and docked at the island!"

"…I can see that very clearly Amber. Now what's the bad news?" He asked as an anger vein appeared on his forehead.

"Well...Hana'ssaysthatit'sgonnabetofuforbreakfast,soAjaxandKeitharethreateningtotossheroverboardunlessshedoessomehuntingformeatnow.Andtheislandthatwe'reatisuninhabitedbyhumans." she said in one breath. Eagle looked at her and said,

"Say that, but only a lot slower woman!" Amber winced and repeated slower,

"Hana's says that it's gonna be tofu for breakfast, so Ajax and Keith are threatening to toss her overboard unless she does some hunting for meat now. And the island that we're at is uninhabited by humans." Eagle's left eye started to twitch.

"Captain?" Amber asked in a scared voice.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! TOFU FOR BREAKFAST?! AJAX! KEITH! GET DA CHAINS OUT! WE'RE GOIN' HUNTING FOR A VEGE-COOK!" Eagle shouted as his face turned into a new type of red as he stomped off to find the cook.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
(Five minutes, a heck of a lot of scratches on the males, attack names being shouted, clothes ripped, and every curse word in recorded history later…)

"Listen up cat. We ain't gonna eat any of your stinkin' tofu. We're gonna eat meat, and YOU'RE gonna cook it whether you want to or not, or else." Ajax said in a very evil voice.

"Or else what?" Hana said with a glare as she tried to get out of . If looks could kill, the guys would be shredded, burned, and flushed by now.

"Or else Eagle here will use his wind powers ta carry you a mile off ta sea and drop ya inta da ocean. And last we checked, if dat happens, you'll be a human anchor." Keith said with an evil smile on his face. Hana's eye became wide.

"You wouldn't dare." She said as her pupils became slits and her ears flattened against her head. Eagle's fists started to gather wind as he said in a dark voice,

"Oh, I dare."

"You guys are nothin' but a bunch of bastards." Hana said.

"That means we're doin' our job cat. Now get us some meat!" Ajax ordered.

"Hey! I'm the Captain here! I give out the orders! Get us some meat NOW!" Eagle demanded as Keith released Hana from the tight chains.

"Fine, I'll do it. Sheesh. But we're still runnin' low on fresh veggies. My guess is that the ones we got now will hafta be tossed inta the ocean in two days. And I just can't cook meat without vegetables…" Hana said as she stood up and stretched.

"…Fine, I'll go. But you better get a lot of meat cat or else your gonna be swimming with the fishies." Eagle said. Hana just grinned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
With Hana in the forest

Hana was running through the forest looking for anything bigger than a mouse.

"Oh c'mon! A place this big has ta have something bigger!" She complained. It was then that she heard deep breathing behind her. She slowly turned around to see a boar that was just about the size of her that was standing fifteen feet away.

"Wow…you're a big boy aren't cha?" She asked it, even though she knew it wouldn't answer. It stomped its foot on the ground, ready to charge. Hana sighed as she got into a fighting stance and said,

"**_Ryoku Katachi (Power Form)!"_** As she became more cat than human, she also grew taller and her voice became deeper and more raspy. When she was done transforming, the boar started to charge. She just smiled and said

"**_Hear I come!"_** with that, she charged at the boar with her claws flailing around as she shouted,

"**_Oujou tsume (Death Claws)!"_** cuts appeared on random parts of the boar, who roared/squealed in pain. Before she could finish the boar, a man came out of nowhere and used one of his legs to chop the boars' neck in two.

"**_That was my prey ya idiot!"_** Hana shouted. The man turned around and she got a better look at him. He wore a black suit and had blonde hair that covered his left eye. He was smoking a cigarette and his visible eyebrow curled at the end.

"_Wow, I doubt that there's anyone else in the universe with stranger eyebrows"_ Hana thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Meanwhile in Konohagakure, a jonin with unusually think eyebrows (which kind of looked like catipillars) sneezed.

"_Someone must be talking about me. THEY MUST BE THINKING ABOUT HOW MUCH THEY WANT TO EMBRACE THEIR YOUTH LIKE LEE AND I!!"_ He thought as he and his favorite look-alike student did another five hundred push-ups.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well excuse me for savin' ya life sir." The man replied.

"_Sir?! Well, I guess it's hard ta tell the difference between a guy and a girl in this form. I wonder how long I can keep him thinking that I'm a guy."_ Hana thought.

"**_Just hand over the meat, and you'll live."_** She said. The man's only visible eye narrowed.

"Sorry, but I gotta get this to my crew. Our Captain loves meat, but this thing would only last until breakfast." He said as he picked up the dead boar. Hana's eyes narrowed.

"**_I take it that you don't want to live then"_** she said as she flexed her claws. The man turned around.

"You wanna fight?"

"**_Let's fight."_** She said as her claws glistened in the light.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Meanwhile with Eagle

"Why do I hafta get the vegetables?! I don't even like 'em!" Eagle complained to himself as he pulled another wild carrot out of the ground and added it to the pile of random veggies in his hand. It was then that a teenaged boy with black hair and a straw hat on his head ran into him at full-spead, causing both off them to the ground.

"OW!" They said at the same time. Eagle jumped up and got his boomerang out.

"Who are you?" he asked. The teen just smiled and said rather loudly,

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna be king of the pirates!" Eagle just smirked and said,

"My name's Eagle. And that dream of yours is impossible." Luffy's face still had a smile on it as he protested to Eagle,

"Of course it's possible!"

"No it's not. 'Cause **_I'M_** gonna be the king of the pirates! After all, I have the perfect crew!" Eagle said.

"No crew's better than mine!" Luffy said as he started to get angry.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"My crew is not the best and that's final!" Luffy said. Eagle was mentally congraduating himself that he managed to trick Luffy. A minute later, Luffy realized that he had been tricked.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Eagle just smiled as he started to pick up the fallen vegetables.

"You said it yourself Luffy, your crew isn't the best, which means that my crew is!" he said with a smile. He could now see steam coming out of Luffy's ears.

"That's it!" Luffy shouted. "We'll see who's crew is better! My crew fights your crew in an hour right here! Be there!" with that, the captain stomped away.

"Jeez, he's got a temper. I better get these ta Hana before she blows her lid." He said to o one in partictular.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
To the ship not much later

"Are they back yet?"

"No Amber." There was a pause that lasted five seconds.

"How 'bout now Keith?" Keith's eye started to twitch.

"No Amber." He replied.

"Now?"

"**_No_**."

"No…" But the poor girl didn't have a chance to finished before Keith yelled out,

"**_For God's sake Amber! They weren't back when you asked a second ago and they aren't gonna be back when you ask in two seconds!"_** By now Amber was in a corner trembling in fear.

"Hey guys! Hana's back and she's got MEAT!" Ajax yelled as Hana came out of the forest, still in her power form with a huge boar swung over her shoulder.

"**_You guys have no idea what I had ta do ta get this thing."_** She said as she threw the carcass onto the ship. It landed with a loud 'THUMP' and she revereted back to her normal hybrid form. Keith and Ajax were now bowing over and over in front of the dead animal.

"Something tells me that I shouldn't ask, right?" Hinata asked Hana with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Maybe you shouldn't. Why's Amber shaking in the corner?"

"She was bugging Keith like heck. So he yelled at her and scared the shit outta her."

"**_All rightie guys! We're gonna fight another pirate crew!"_** Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw Eagle materialize in front of them with some carrots and peppers in his hands.

"Waddaya mean we're fightin' another pirate crew Eagle?!" Ajax asked as he and Keith stood up from bowing.

"I kinda got inta an argument with another pirate captain about whose crew is better. So now we're gonna fight them!" The captain said as he handed the vegetables to Hana.

"Count me out Eagle. I almost had ta kill a guy for the meat!" Hana said as she pointed to the meat. Ajax and Keith had begun to bow in front of it again and Eagle soon joined in.

"All those who still wonder why he's our captain, raise your hand." Hinata said. All of the girls raised their hands.

"Good. I thought I was the only one."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Author Notes

HA! Next chapter will be the fight! I need ta know whos should fight first! The pair of fighters are:

Eagle vs. Luffy (duh)

Keith vs. Zoro

Amber vs. Nami

Ajax vs. Ussop

Hana vs. Sanji?!

Me (Still sober! How? I GOT IRISH BLOOD RUNNIN' THRU ME VIENS!): I hope you guys liked it! Ja ne!

Kilnorc (Still somehow sober): That's my saying!

Me: Well, you took 'YATTA!' from me, so we're good! Now for those who read this story...REVIEW!


	9. Bounty Hunter vs Avenging Pirate!

The Death Angel Pirates

Me: I'm bored…nothing interesting has happened since we were unedited. All of us woke up from the party with hangovers. Kilnorc somehow woke up in a wet clown suit in a bathtub five miles away. I woke up in jail. Apparently I robbed a bank with pantyhose. When they arrested me, I apparently asked them how they knew it was me and they told me, 'The pantyhose were on your legs Fire Thief, not your head!' Luckily I know people who know people who know people in high places, like the mafia, so I got out within an hour. The guy in charge of the jail was crying like a baby when I left... (Makes a popping noise with her mouth) Yep, I'm still bored.

Luffy: Why don't you go out with Bob?

Me: I would, but he had ta go home. Turns out that we live on opposite sides of the country. It actually works out because my mom's relatives live in the next town over from him. But I still miss him… (Sniffs)

Zoro: Luffy! You should know by now NOT ta mention her boyfriend's name when he's not here or else…

Me (anime fountain tears): W-W-W-W-A-A-A-A-A-A-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!! I MISS MY BOB! W-W-W-W-A-A-A-A-A-A-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!!

Sanji: Well, it's time ta head for higher grounds. When she cries, it's like Noah's Ark all over again.

Ussop: I got the ark from last time!

Nami: All of the animals are inside.

Zoro: Set sail before she drowns us with her tears!

(All enter a big ark. Ussop releases a flag that says, **'Fire Thief doesn't own One Piece damnit! So stop rubbing it in her face! All she owns are the characters and the story damnit!'** as it flaps in the wind.)

Oh, by the way people, I can NOT do sword fighting scenes, so I had ta watch a heck of a lot of Japanese unedited One Piece episodes, observe how Zoro fights, re-read all of my Shounen Jump magazines where there's a sword fight with Zoro, and watch all of the One Piece movies on You Even after all of that, I still suck TT Not to mention I had exams last week and this week. In order I had: Composition, Literature, Math, Science, E.L.P.S (Civics), and Spanish. Fire Thief's brains go BOOM in middle of math exam. (Points to a jar Fire Thief's Brain that's in tiny pieces)

My science teacher even gave us out law forms that said, **_'If I, (Insert name here) die during this abnormally hard test, I will not hold (Insert teacher's name here) responsible for my death.'_** As I filled out the form, I realized just how insane my school really is…I also wondered 'What the hell am I doing here in the first place?!' And then I remembered…

Bounty Hunter vs. Avenging Pirate!

"Captain, didn't you say that said ta meet him here in an hour?" An impatient Ajax asked his captain who was entertaining himself by making mini-tornadoes in his hands.

"Yep, that's what Luffy said. Geez, I'd hate ta have that name? I mean, who names their kid 'Monkey D. Luffy anyways?" He replied. He looked up to the human-cat hybrid in a tree and shouted up to her, "Any sign of them Hana?" The cat girl sighed and replied with,

"I might know if I knew what they looked like! But as for 'D' part of Luffy's name, well, they say that there's another pirate becoming famous in the Grand Line. His name is Portgas D. Ace. He's the only pirate to escape that Smoker Navy guy. And the Pirate King's name was Gol D. Rodger…Hang on! I see five people heading this way! Uh-Oh… OH SHIT!" With that, she frantically climbed down the tree.

"What's wrong cat?" Amber asked as she strapped her Kwan-Do around her shoulder.

"Well…remember when I said that I nearly killed a guy ta get the meat?"

"Yep. Man that was some good meat…" Keith said as he recalled the breakfast.

"Yeah, well one of the guys comin' is the guy who I fought!"

"Didn't he just see you in your power form?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, but…he kinda thought I was a guy, so I played along with it." She answered with a sweatdrop forming at the back of her head.

"Did you give him a fake name?" Ajax asked. She shook her head 'no'.

"I didn't, but maybe I should change into my power form, what do you think Captain?" Eagle thought for a minute.

"Sure, why not?" With that, Hana smiled and ran behind a tree. A soft, "Ryoku Katachi' was heard and when Hana returned, she was in her power form.

"**_Just call me… Hioshi Tsume guys."_** 'Hioshi' said. They then heard a bush rustle when Ajax said and he put his guns in his hands,

"Hey guys, they're here." Luffy and with four other people stepped out from the bush. Luffy had an idiotic smile on his face. The guy to his right had curly black hair and an abnormally long nose. The man to the right of him had greed colored hair and three swords hanging from his waist. To Luffy's left was an orange-haired girl and to her left was the man who fought Hana, only now he had a few new injuries all over him. The second he saw Hinata and Amber, his visible eye turned into a heart and he raced towards Hinata first, saying,

"Oh you must be an angel who is cursed to live with us mere mortals. I am Sanji and you are?" before Hinata could respond, Ajax pointed his guns at Sanji's head and said with an evil glare in his eye,

"Her name's Hinata, and she's with me, so hands off before I blow ya brains out!" Sanji looked scared, but that look went away when he saw Amber. He just about floated towards her and said,

"And who is this bea-" The poor guy never had a chance to finish before Amber quickly took her Kwan-Do and pointed it at him and said,

"Get any closer to me and you won't live ta see tomorrow kyokudo hentai (1)." Sanji had enough and ran back to his crew. It was at this time that the man saw 'Hioshi' and he screamed.

"YOU!" 'Hioshi' smirked and said in 'his' deep rusty voice,

"**_So this is the crew that you spoke of. Humph. With no doubt my crew will destroy you and your crew without much trouble."_** The blonde started to shake more than a leaf and hid behind the orange haired girl. The green-haired guy was laughing his head off while the long-nose guys hid behind Luffy who was also laughing. The girl sighed and said,

"Sorry about Sanji guys. I'm Nami. The scardey-cat behind Luffy is Ussop; don't believe any thing he says. Sword-boy over there is Zoro. We're the Straw-Hat Pirates" Eagle smirked and said to Luffy,

"So you managed ta get the Pirate Hunter Zoro on your crew. I have ta say, I'm impressed. Now I'll introduce you guys to my crew. I am the Captain, Eagle. You guys know Hinata, and the guy who almost shot Sanji is Ajax. Our sword-boy is Keith and the one with the Kwan-Do who's now out ta kill Sanji is Amber. And last, but not least, is the half-human, half-cat Han-Hioshi. We're the Death Angel Pirates." It didn't go unnoticed to the Straw-Hat crew that Eagle stumbled on 'Hioshi's' name. Well, Luffy and Ussop didn't notice because they're idiots. In fact, Ussop then shouted with no consideration of 'Hioshi's' feelings,

"Holy cow! He's huge!" The human-cat hybrid's left eye began to twitch.

"Okay then, how about this? We'll pull positions outta a hat and thy fight." Eagle said as he pulled a hat, pen, and paper out of nowhere and wrote five positions on it. He put the positions in the hat and gave the hat to Luffy.

"But I already have a hat!" he said. Everyone did another sweatdrop.

"Idiot! He wants you to pick a piece of paper from the hat!" Zoro said.

"OH!" Luffy put his hand in the hat and pulled out a slip of paper. Five minutes went without a word. Finally Ussop asked his idiotic captain,

"Aren't you gonna read it Luffy?" Luffy just smiled and said,

"I can't read!" Cue the anime fall people. When everyone stood back up, Nami snatched the paper from his hands and read,

"First Mates." Zoro put the bandana that was tied to his arm and tied it around his head. Keith unsheathed his swords and Zoro did the same, and put his third sword in his mouth.

"So that's where he puts it!" Ajax said. Amber slapped him upside the head.

"OW!" While all of that was happening, Eagle raised his right hand in between the fighters and said,

"Ok guys, anything goes except murder, chopping off any limbs, and verbal abuse because this is a fight with swords and fists for crying out loud! Now that that's said and done, begin!" and with that, the sword fighting began. Zoro made the first move by swinging his swords in an 'X' formation as he shouted,

"**_Oni Giri (Demon Slash)!"_** A shockwave was formed and hit Keith, causing three long wounds to appear on his body. Keith winced and held back a shout. He then pointed a sword at Zoro as another one pointed to the sky. He then shouted,

**"_Amaterasu Tsuki (Shining Heaven Moon)!"_** Without warning, he vanished. Zoro looked around before cuts formed on his body. He just winced and said,

"I'll just have ta lure you out then…" He then started spinning around as he shouted,

"**_Tatsumaki (Dragon Twister)!"_** The spinning soon became a fierce dragon-shaped tornado that started to suck everything in it. Luckily, everyone was able to find something to hang on to. Keith wasn't so lucky and was pulled into the tornado.

"S-S-S-S-S-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-E-E-E-E-E-O-O-O-O-O-O-N-N-N-N-N-E-E-E-E-E-E H-H-H-H-H-H-H-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P M-M-M-M-M-M-M-E-E-E-E-E-E!" (Translation: Someone help me!) Was heard from inside the twister. When the twister stopped, Keith fell into a tree, and then fell to the ground. He was covered in so many cuts that were caked with dirt and leave that it was hard to see his skin. His breathing became harder as he put his swords above his head as he ran towards Zoro as they began close combat sword fighting. Keith swung one sword only to find it blocked again and again. Zoro swung his swords faster than the eye could follow.

"Give up kid. You can't beat me." Zoro said as he took a jab at Keith's abdomen. It hit and the tip of the sword came out of Keith's back. The newly made pirate coughed up some blood and the blood rolled down his face as he answered with,

"I…will never…give up… Not until…I kill that man… And don't…call me…kid…I'm nineteen…years old." He took a quick strike at Zoro's chest, but he moved in time for it to just slice his arm. The cut wasn't that deep, but it was bleeding rather profusely. It sort of surprised Zoro that Keith was the same age as him. (2)

"And who's 'that man'?" Zoro asked as he made a deep cut on Keith's shins. The poor guy almost cried out in pain, but he held it in.

"Ripper…" the cut-up teen whispered before he fell to the ground, knocked unconscious due to blood loss. Hinata and Nami quickly ran towards him and began to give out orders.

"Ajax, get us some bandages NOW!" Hinata said as she put pressure on the two wounds that were on his shins. Eagle hesitated, which earned him a glared from Hinata that would even make a serial killer wet his pants and cry like there was no tomorrow. The Captain paled and ran back to the boat to find bandages.

"Sanji, get us some water!" Nami ordered the cook. His only visible eye turned into a heart as he said in a loving voice,

"Anything for your Nami-swan!" he said as he just about floated away to get some water.

"Geez Zoro, he looks like he's an inch away from death!" Ussop said as he got a better look at the unconscious Keith.

"**_If you want to go into technical terms Ussop, my Captain said that anything goes except murder, chopping off limbs, and verbal abuse."_** 'Hioshi' said. Ussop nearly crapped in his pants for two reasons: **_A._** 'Hioshi' snuck up behind him before 'he' spoke. **_B._** He was just plain scared of 'him'.

"Gah!"

"Ha-I mean, Hioshi, stop scaring the guy! You're gonna make him wet his pants!" Amber scolded.

"The Great Captain Ussop is afraid of nothing! Let me tell you about the time I defeated the evil snake-man Chioromaru!" Ussop said as he legs shook more than normal.

"_**Liar."**_

"NO! He saw through me! OH-NO! I just gave myself away again!" Once again, everyone did an anime sweatdrop for anyone who had any sanity and brains. That being said, Luffy was the only one who did an anime sweatdrop.

"**_Is he like this all the time?"_** 'Hioshi' asked Zoro who had put his swords back and tied his bandana back onto his arm.

"You should see him when he's drunk." He replied.

"_**You poor unfortunate souls…"**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author notes:

1) I think it means, 'extreme pervert'

2) I looked up on Wikipedia for Zoro's moves and I found out that his age was 19. Hear me out people! I didn't know that when I made Keith 19, it just felt like a good age for him! Gomen! (bows repeatedly)

Me: Well I hope that was a good sword fight! Sorry if it sucks…WHY AM I CURSE TO BE UNABLE TO DO A DECENT SWORD FIGHT!? WHY?!

Yami Nailah: Because you're a sad and pitiful excuse for a reincarnation of me, that's why!

Me: I despise you so much.

Yami Nailah: That means that I'm doing my job!


End file.
